


This Is Going to Hurt

by womeninthesequel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Quidditch, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womeninthesequel/pseuds/womeninthesequel
Summary: James loses a bet.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59





	This Is Going to Hurt

“This is going to hurt.”

“Just do it!”

“Are you sure?”

“Not if you keep asking me!”

“Fair is fair.”

“Shut up, Padfoot.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“That’s what you think.”

“Suck it up, Prongs.”

“Fine!”

After a series of shuffling, Lily’s smirk rivaled one of his worst ones. “How does it feel?”

“Awful.”

“C’mon, Potter. It’s not that bad.”

“I’ve dishonored my family.”

“I’ll tell Monty and Mia that I’ll take over your room,” Sirius offered.

Lily wrapped her arm around James’ shoulders and pulled him close. She pressed their cheeks together and lifted her hand in front of them to snap a picture. “Got the shot! I have the potion to make it move, so don’t worry about blinking.”

James tugged the green and gold jersey over his head and threw it away from him like prolonged contact would burn him. “Someone, get me a Puddlemere jersey before I break out.”

“Can’t I have one day of victory?” Lily asked, lifting the camera to take another shot of him with no jersey. She came close to bouncing on her heels in excitement. “We won the league, after all.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Evans.” James ruffled his hair and shivered like that would get the last traces of the former jersey off him. “Can’t believe I’m dating a Harpies fan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @women-inthe-sequel!


End file.
